Xizor
Prinz Xizor war ein Falleen und entstammte dem reichen und einflussreichen Königshaus Sizhran. Er galt als der drittmächtigste Mann zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums nach Imperator Palpatine und Darth Vader. Seine "weltliche" Existenz als Großunternehmer und angesehenes, wohltätiges Mitglied der High Society von Coruscant diente dazu, seine wirkliche Tätigkeit zu tarnen und zu finanzieren: seine Rolle als Unterlord des galaxisweit operierenden Verbrechersyndikats Schwarze Sonne. Biografie Kindheit Prinz Xizor wurde in die königliche Familie Sizhran hineingeboren, die über die niederen Stände des feudal regierten Planeten Falleen herrschte. Xizor wuchs mit mehreren Geschwistern auf, an denen er sehr hing. Seine Familie war extrem reich und sehr einflussreich, so dass Xizor bereits von frühester Kindheit an einen Sinn für Luxus und einen anspruchsvollen und kultivierten Lebensstil entwickelte, den er zeitlebens pflegte. Aufstieg in der Schwarzen Sonne Prinz Xizor baute sich ein großes Wirtschaftsimperium auf, das vor allem auf seiner wichtigsten Firma Xizor Transport Systems basierte. Daneben hatte er Anteile an zahlreichen weiteren Unternehmen. Neben seiner offiziellen Karriere begann Xizor jedoch auch früh, sich im Verbrechersyndikat Schwarze Sonne nach oben zu arbeiten. Er hatte es in der Organisation bis zum Captain gebracht, als mit der großen Jedi-Säuberung das Zeitalter des Galaktischen Imperiums anbrach. Die Schwarze Sonne war eine galaxisweite, extrem mächtige Organisation mit einem ausgezeichneten Informationssystem, das dem Geheimdienst des Imperiums in nichts nachstand. Zudem verfügte sie über eine eigene Flotte und hatte ihre Hände in nahezu allen Geschäften und Wirtschaftszweigen. Im Jahr 7 VSY hatte Xizor es bis zum Vigo geschafft und war damit einer der neun Unterabteilungsführer geworden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt litt die Schwarze Sonne jedoch immer noch unter den Verlusten, die Darth Maul ihrer Führungsebene zugefügt hatte, und war entsprechend schlecht organisiert, so dass sie viel von ihrem Potential verschenkte. Tod der Familie miniatur|links|Xizor meditiert am Fenster. Das Jahr 7 VSY war ein entscheidender Wendepunkt in Prinz Xizors Leben. Darth Vader hatte auf dem Planeten Falleen eine geheime Forschungseinrichtung des Imperiums eingerichtet, in welcher mit biologischen Waffen experimentiert wurde. Das Labor war inmitten einer Stadt untergebracht und man forschte an einer Bakterienart, die die Haut der befallenen Opfer zersetzte. Versehentlich gelangten die Bakterien jedoch aus dem Labor und begannen, Falleen zu befallen. Darth Vader entschied sich, diesen Zwischenfall zu vertuschen, um die Forschungen geheim zuhalten. Er ordnete deswegen an, die Region um das Labor herum - also die Stadt - zu "sterilisieren" und ließ sie aus dem Orbit bombardieren. In diesem Angriff kamen eine Viertelmillionen Falleen ums Leben, unter ihnen Xizors gesamte Familie, die Eltern, drei Onkel, ein Bruder und zwei Schwestern. Xizor befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht auf dem Planeten, da er in seiner Position als Vigo für die Schwarze Sonne unterwegs gewesen war. Dieser Verlust war für Xizor so katastrophal, dass er beschloss, Rache an Darth Vader zu nehmen, den er persönlich für diesen Massenmord verantwortlich machte. Als Falleen gab er sich jedoch nicht seinem Zorn hin, sondern begann kalt und logisch seine Rache zu planen. Als erstes nutzte er seine Position in der Schwarzen Sonne, um sämtliche Aufzeichnungen über die Opfer des Bombardements zu löschen. Auf diese Weise waren alle Hinweise darauf, dass seine Familie dabei umgekommen war, beseitigt und niemand konnte ihm ein Motiv - Rache - unterstellen oder ahnen, dass er einen persönlichen Feldzug gegen Vader führte. Zudem wusste niemand außer ihm nach der Manipulation der Daten, dass Vader für die Tötungen verantwortlich war - diese Datenmanipulationen fand Vader erst im Jahr 3 NSY heraus. Als nächstes fasste Xizor den Plan, gegen Darth Vader zu intrigieren und sich gleichzeitig selbst in die Gunst des Imperators zu bringen, so dass er Vader von seinem Platz an der Seite des Imperators ablöste - und selbst dessen rechte Hand wurde. Sein Hass auf den Imperator war ebenso groß und sein Endziel war es deswegen nicht, an seiner Seite zu herrschen. Vielmehr versprach er sich von der Position als zweitmächtigster Mann des Reichs und als Mitglied des inneren Zirkels das Imperium ein für alle Mal zerstören zu können. Seit diesem Tag begann er, sich beim Imperator beliebt zu machen und das Interesse des Herrschers auf ihn zu lenken, während er gleichzeitig gegen Darth Vader operierte. Oberhaupt der Schwarzen Sonne [[Bild:Black Sun.png|miniatur|links|Das Symbol der Schwarzen Sonne.]] Um das Imperium effektiv bedrohen zu können, musste Xizor die Kontrolle über die Schwarze Sonne übernehmen. Schließlich schaffte er es, den damaligen Unterlord Dal Perhi als neuen Anführer abzulösen. Mit der Machtübernahme über die Schwarze Sonne und dank seines großen Reichtums, das er in die Organisation einfließen ließ, konnte Xizor die Macht des Syndikats noch weiter ausdehnen und es so mächtig werden lassen, dass es eines Tages den Kampf gegen das Imperium aufnehmen konnte. Da das Imperium jedoch zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt noch zu mächtig war, verfolgte Xizor diesen Plan als langfristige Strategie und begann, die Schwarze Sonne im Schatten des Imperiums zu nie da gewesener Macht aufzubauen. Dabei hielt er seine Führungsrolle geheim und spielte in der Öffentlichkeit weiterhin die Rolle des erfolgreichen Adligen und Geschäftsmannes, gab viel Geld für wohltätige Zwecke aus und pflegte auf seinem Zweitwohnsitz Coruscant die Kunst und Kultur. Sein Führungsstil innerhalb der Schwarzen Sonne war absolut; er herrschte mit streng diktatorischer Hand und delegierte die Aufgaben an die neun Vigos, die die Unterabteilungen leiteten. Durch seine Machtübernahme wurde das Syndikat neu organisiert und damit neben dem Imperium zur mächtigsten Organisation der Galaxis. Er ließ sich auf Coruscant einen riesigen schwarzen Palast in der imperialen Hauptstadt errichten, der - als Affront - genauso groß war wie Darth Vaders Palast und nur ein Stück kleiner als der Palast des Imperators selbst. Von hier aus begann er, die Schwarze Sonne und seine Geschäftsunternehmen zu lenken. Der Palast war, gemäß seinen Ansprüchen, luxuriös eingerichtet, stark befestigt und besaß jeden Komfort, der vorstellbar war - inklusive einer eigenen Landeplattform für kleinere Raumschiffe. Neben mehreren Flaggschiffen und privaten Raumschiffen wie der Virago und der Vendetta besaß Xizor über Coruscant einen schwebenden Himmelsdom, genannt Fallensfaust. Intrige gegen Darth Vader miniatur|rechts|Xizor, Unterlord der Schwarzen Sonne. Xizor baute seine beiden Unternehmen - das legale wie das illegale - mithilfe seines Reichtums weiter auf und begann, sich beim Imperator beliebt zu machen und gleichzeitig, Darth Vader in ein schlechtes Licht zu rücken und seine Pläne und Taten zu sabotieren. Darth Vader hatte Xizor von Anfang an im Verdacht und suchte händeringend nach Beweisen dafür, dass er etwas mit der Schwarzen Sonne zu tun hatte, um ihn beim Imperator in Misskredit zu bringen. Die Schwarze Sonne war eine Bedrohung für das Imperium, die der Imperator zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur deswegen tolerierte, weil er genug mit der Rebellen-Allianz zu tun hatte und sich keinen Zweifrontenkrieg leisten wollte. Obwohl Darth Vader immer wieder Hinweise fand, ignorierte sie der Imperator jedoch. Er war sich der Feindseligkeiten zwischen seinen beiden Günstlingen durchaus bewusst und sie kamen ihm auf eine gewisse Weise sogar gelegen. Immer wieder spielte er Xizor und Vader gegeneinander aus und heizte ihren Hass aufeinander an. Dass Xizor der Unterlord der Schwarzen Sonne war, war ihm längst bewusst, jedoch ließ er sich das gegenüber Vader nicht anmerken. Xizor seinerseits wusste, dass der Imperator von seiner Doppelrolle wusste, aber auch er spielte seine Rolle als Geschäftsmann weiter. Obwohl seine Intrige erforderte, sich gegenüber dem Imperator untertänig und unwichtig zu geben und dieses Xizor in jeder Faser seiner Existenz widerstrebte, schaffte er es, ein überzeugendes Bild abzugeben. Der Imperator war schließlich so von seiner ambitionierten, kalten und kontrollierten Art angetan, dass es ihm egal wurde, wer von beiden - Vader oder Xizor - das Duell um seine Gunst gewann. Beide waren von hohem Wert für ihn und Xizor konnte eine ebenso mächtige rechte Hand sein wie Vader, der den Imperator durch sein impulsives und unnötig grausames Vorgehen in letzter Zeit mehrfach gereizt und verärgert hatte. miniatur|links|Prinz Xizor empfängt Darth Vader. Vader betrachtete den Aufstieg Xizors in der Gunst des Imperators mit Wut und bemühte sich seinerseits ständig, den unliebsamen Konkurrenten aus dem Weg zu schaffen - wobei ihn die Tatsache, dass der Imperator ihm Eifersucht auf den Falleen unterstellte, noch mehr reizte. Die Macht akzeptierte Xizor zwar als unbekannte Größe in seinem Spiel, er nahm sie jedoch bei weitem nicht so ernst, selbst als er von Vader anlässlich einer Konferenz mit dem Imperator von ihm in den Machtwürgegriff genommen wurde, bis der Imperator ihn daraus befreite. Als Falleen war er immun gegen Geistbeeinflussung und sah die Macht eher als esoterische Spielerei an, in die er sich nicht einmischte. Zerstörung der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde Xizors Pläne waren so komplex, dass es fast unmöglich war, sie als Außenstehender zu durchschauen. Um sein Ziel beim Imperator zu erreichen, schlug er ihm als Teil seines Plans vor, die unliebsame Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde zu zerstören, die seit Jahrhunderten das Kopfgeldgeschäft dominierte und deswegen relativ mächtig war. Natürlich war sie auch der Schwarzen Sonne im Weg, das war jedoch nur ein Nebeneffekt seines Plans. Xizor machte dem Imperator den Plan - den Vader von Anfang an für einen Fehler hielt - mit dem Argument schmackhaft, dass durch die Zerschlagung der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde das Imperium unter den besten Kopfgeldjägern wählen konnte, um sie für ihre Drecksarbeit anzuheuern. Sturmtruppen und imperiales Personal hatten sich als ineffizient erwiesen, um in manchen Regionen und Abgründen gegen die Feinde des Imperiums vorzugehen, während die Kopfgeldjäger für diese Aufgabe perfekt geeignet waren. Durch die Zerschlagung der Gilde gab es unter ihnen wieder eine gesunde Konkurrenz und nur die besten würden eine solche Zerschlagung überstehen. Der Imperator ließ sich von Xizors Argumenten überzeugen und Xizor ließ über einen Vermittler, den spinnenartigen Kud'ar Mub'at, Boba Fett für diesen Zweck anheuern, damit er um Aufnahme in der auch für ihn unerwünschten Organisation ersuchte und sie anschließend von innen heraus zerstörte. Boba Fett akzeptierte den Auftrag, nichtsahnend, dass er von Xizor kam. Der Plan gelang nur zum Teil, da die Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde sich nicht wie erwartet auflöste, sondern in zwei verfeindete Fraktionen zerfiel. Kuat Triebwerkswerften und Boba Fett [[Bild:Virago.jpg|miniatur|links|Eines von Xizors Flaggschiffen: Die Virago.]] Zudem kam Boba Fett in den folgenden Entwicklungen dahinter, dass Prinz Xizor versuchte, die Kuat Triebwerkswerften zu übernehmen und seinem Wirtschaftsimperium einzuverleiben, weil diese Schiffswerften die Flotte für das Imperium produzierten. Dadurch würde seine Machtposition um ein Vielfaches gestärkt. Gleichzeitig jedoch versuchte Kuat von Kuat, der Leiter der Werft, seinerseits gegen den Prinzen zu intrigieren. Er fälschte Beweise darüber, dass Xizor beim Überfall der Sturmtruppen auf die Feuchtfarm von Familie Lars auf Tatooine beteiligt war, indem er synthetisierte Falleen-Pheromone in eine Aufzeichnung des Überfalls hineinschmuggelte. Dadurch hoffte er, würde sich Luke Skywalkers Zorn auf den Prinzen richten und damit auch die Aufmerksamkeit des Imperators auf sich ziehen und Verdachtsmomente bei ihm auslösen. Der Plan scheiterte jedoch, da die Beweise zu Lebzeiten Xizors nicht in die richtigen Hände gelangten, da der angeheuerte Kopfgeldjäger beim Transport der Aufzeichnung ums Leben kam und der Droide, der die Aufzeichnungen gespeichert hatte, damit in die Hände von Boba Fett fiel, der ihnen jedoch erst einmal keine weitere Beachtung schenkte. Kuat von Kuat versuchte, die Beweise zu vernichten, bevor sie in falsche Hände fielen und seine Beteiligung an Intrigen nachgewiesen werden konnte und ordnete eine Bombardierung der Region rund um die Grube von Carkoon auf Tatooine an, was jedoch nicht den gewünschten Effekt zeigte. Schließlich setzte er ein Kopfgeld auf Boba Fett aus. Auch Xizor war gleichzeitig bedacht, seine Beteiligung an der Zerstörung der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde geheim zuhalten, da sich die zahlreichen gegeneinander laufenden Intrigen der verschiedenen Machthabenden gegenseitig zu beeinflussen begannen. Er suchte deswegen mitsamt einem Säuberungskommando der Schwarzen Sonne das Netz von Kud'ar Mub'at auf und ließ ihn töten. Anschließend stellte er einem mittlerweile unabhängig gewordenen Unterknoten - dem Buchhalterknoten - ein eigenes Schiff zur Verfügung, damit dieser die Vermittlerdienste seines Erschaffers zu Xizors Zufriedenheit fortsetzen konnte. Im Netz begegneten Xizor und Boba Fett sich, ließen sich nach einem verbalen Schlagabtausch jedoch gegenseitig am Leben. Zuvor hatte Xizor versucht, Boba Fetts Schiff zu zerstören, da er ein gefährlicher Mitwisser war; der Unterknoten hatte ihn jedoch davon überzeugt, dass Fett ihm und der Schwarzen Sonne lebend viel nützlicher war als tot und Fett hatte diese Tatsache bestätigt. Weitere Intrigen Xizor war an vielen Fronten tätig, um seine Macht zu steigern und die Schwarze Sonne weiter zu stärken. Unter anderem mischte er sich in die Machtkämpfe der Hutten-Clans ein und versuchte, den Rebellen die Pläne für den Todesstern zuzuspielen, damit sie nicht vorschnell vom Imperium besiegt wurden. Es war wichtig für ihn, dass die Rebellion das Imperium so lange wie möglich beschäftigte, bis die Schwarze Sonne bereit war, ihrerseits dagegen vorzugehen. Hierbei hatte er nichts zu verlieren; sollte der Plan scheitern, konnte er vor dem Imperator behaupten, die Rebellen in eine Falle gelockt zu haben und dafür weiter in seiner Gunst steigen. Des Weiteren versuchte er, seinem Konkurrenten Tyber Zann eine Falle zu stellen, indem er ihm ein Treffen mit Vertretern des Imperiums versprach. Im Gegenzug sollte das Zann-Konsortium für ihn eine Ladung Tibanna-Gas von Bespin stehlen. Xizor verschwieg dabei allerdings, dass sich Darth Vader während des Überfallzeitpunkts auf dem Planeten befinden würde. Zann erkannte die Falle jedoch frühzeitig und war so in der Lage, Beweise zu für die Schuld Xizors an diesem Diebstahl zu hinterlassen. Xizors Tod Prinz Xizor fand schließlich heraus, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen Darth Vader und Luke Skywalker gab - der Imperator ließ ihn "zufällig" bei einer Unterhaltung über Luke zuhören, aus der Xizor den Schluss ziehen konnte, dass Skywalker Vaders Sohn war. Diese Information veranlasste ihn zu dem Plan, Luke Skywalker töten zu lassen, um Vader auf diese Weise endgültig beim Imperator in Misskredit zu bringen. Er wusste, dass der Imperator Skywalker lebend wollte und ein solches Versagen von Vader nicht tolerieren würde. Das würde Xizor endgültig den Platz an der Seite des Imperators sichern. miniatur|rechts|Xizors Palast explodiert. Xizor lockte Leia Organa und Chewbacca nach Coruscant, die sich auf der Suche nach dem in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han Solo befanden, um sie als Köder für Luke zu verwenden. Dabei setzte er seinen Charme und seine Pheromone ein, um Leia zu verführen, da sie ihm ausgesprochen gut gefiel. Zwar verfiel Leia ihm, die Verführung gelang jedoch nicht vollständig, da ihm Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian und Dash Rendar in die Quere kamen, die seinen Palast infiltrierten. Leia, wieder erwacht aus ihrer pheromoninduzierten Verzückung, gab Xizor einen beherzten Knietritt und floh mit ihren Begleitern. Der Falleen war indessen gezwungen, seinen Palast zu evakuieren, da Lando Calrissian dort zeitgesteuerte Thermaldetonatoren deponiert hatte. Xizor bestieg sein Schiff Virago und flog damit zu seinem Himmelsdom. Von dort aus versuchte er, die Flüchtigen daran zu hindern, in den Hyperraum zu entkommen, indem er eine Raumschlacht anzettelte. Gleichzeitig tauchte Vaders Flotte auf und ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben ließ sich Xizor von seiner Wut und seinen Gefühlen überwältigen und erklärte in seiner Rage, dass sich Luke Skywalker unter den Flüchtigen befand. Darth Vader, der die Verfolgungsjagd von seinem Schiff, der Exekutor, aus beobachtet hatte, sah seine Chance gekommen, den verhassten Konkurrenten ein für alle Mal aus dem Weg zu räumen. Er setzte Xizor ein Ultimatum, sich innerhalb von zwei Minuten zu ergeben, doch natürlich weigerte der Falleen sich. Vader bewegte seinen Zerstörer daraufhin zum Himmelsdom und ließ ihn zerstören, wobei Xizor ums Leben kam. Sein Tod riss ein Machtvakuum in die Schwarze Sonne und führte zum Krieg zwischen den Vigos. Die Schwarze Sonne fand nicht mehr zur früheren Macht zurück und war für das Imperium deswegen keine Bedrohung mehr. Vermächtnis Im Jahr 43 NSY befasste sich der Jedi Jaden Korr mit einer Ermittlung, durch die er Beweise für ein Wiederaufleben der Schwarzen Sonne hatte. Weitere Beweise ließen ihn auf eine Art Kult schließen, der Xizor weiterhin verehrt. Bei seinem Vortrag für den Rat der Jedi vermutete er, dass Xizor geklont worden sei und so der Kult wiederauflebte. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit miniatur|rechts|200px|Xizor in seinen Gewändern Prinz Xizor war sehr auf sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild bedacht und übte sich deswegen in zahlreichen Kampfkünsten. Er war extrem diszipliniert und nutzte sogar Methoden der Muskelstimulation, um sich in guter Form zu halten, so dass er deutlich jünger erschien als er eigentlich war. Sein schwarzes Haar trug er in einem langen Pferdeschwanz auf der Rückseite seines ansonsten haarlosen Kopfes. Seine Hautfarbe war grün, wie es für die Falleen charakteristisch ist, und tendierte dazu, sich orange-rot zu verfärben, wenn er erregt war. Wie es charakteristisch für die Spezies der Falleen ist, legte auch Xizor absoluten Wert auf Selbstkontrolle. Er gab niemals seinen Gefühlen unvermittelt nach - etwas, das Falleen abschätzig bei anderen Spezies als Mangel an Selbstkontrolle verurteilten -, sondern blieb nach außen hin stets ruhig, kalt und absolut gelassen. Statt spontan zu agieren, legte er Wert auf lange und sehr sorgfältige Planung bis ins Detail, wobei sich seine große Geduld als hilfreich erwies. Selbst in der Planung seiner Rache an Darth Vader für den Tod seiner Familienangehörigen ging Xizor rational und sorgfältig vor, obwohl er wusste, dass ihm die Erfüllung seiner Rache auf diese Weise erst in vielen Jahren gelingen würde. Xizor war ein großer Frauenliebhaber und hielt sich stets einige Mätressen, die sich ihm dank seines Charmes, des gezielten Einsatzes der speziestypischen Pheromone und seiner mächtigen Position scharenweise freiwillig hingaben. Hierbei ging er jedoch ebenso berechnend vor; wenn eine Frau ihren Zweck erfüllt hatte - was insbesondere bei der Verführung mächtiger Senatorinnen oder Frauen in anderen Positionen der Fall war, die er auf diese Weise manipulieren wollte, ließ er sie fallen, da sie für ihn uninteressant wurden. Seine Begeisterung für sexuelle Aktivitäten ging so weit, dass er sogar seine rechte Hand, den eigens für ihn konstruierten Droiden Guri nach dem Vorbild einer blonden, menschlichen Frau erschaffen ließ, die in jeder Hinsicht vollkommen funktionsfähig war - was er bisweilen auch nutzte. Sein Interesse an Frauen war speziesübergreifend; insbesondere hatten es ihm gutaussehende menschliche Frauen angetan, jedoch war er offen für Frauen aller Spezies, solange sie seinen hohen ästhetischen Ansprüchen genügten. miniatur|links|Nur einmal gibt sich Xizor seiner Wut hin - was ihm das Leben kostet. Luxus und ein aufwändiger Lebensstil waren für ihn von zentraler Bedeutung. Zwar konnte er in Unterbringung und Komfort durchaus Abstriche machen, wenn das Geschäft dieses erforderte (insbesondere im Zusammenhang mit Aktivitäten für die Schwarze Sonne), ansonsten legte er jedoch Wert auf Luxus, wobei Geld keine Rolle spielte. Das galt für seine Raumschiffe genauso wie für seine Paläste und seine edle Kleidung. Da er so reich war, dass Kosten für ihn vollkommen irrelevant waren, pflegte er zeitlebens einen Lebensstil, der seinen Ansprüchen entsprach und genoss Kultur, klassische Musik und andere angemessene Aktivitäten. Da er in der Gesellschaft Coruscants ausschließlich als Geschäftsmann bekannt war (seine Tätigkeit für die Schwarze Sonne war nur wenigen bekannt und wurde nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand vermutet), genoss er hohes Ansehen, da er sich vor allem durch sehr großzügige Spenden an Waisen und andere Hilfsbedürftige auszeichnete und als ausgesprochen großzügig und mildtätig galt - ein Bild, das er gerne pflegte. Xizor war ein hervorragender Beobachter und hatte einen ausgezeichneten Blick für die Persönlichkeit seines Gegenübers. Er verfügte über so gute Menschenkenntnis, dass er sich zeitlebens anderen gegenüber überlegen fühlte, da er der Meinung war, dass sie nichts vor ihm verbergen konnten. Die Tatsache, dass er in erster Linie von Rache getrieben wurde und sein Leben sich nur um die sorgfältig ausgearbeitete und komplizierte Intrige gegen Darth Vader drehte, war niemandem bekannt. Der Imperator, der sich der Feindseligkeiten zwischen Vader und Xizor durchaus bewusst war, gab vor, nichts von Xizors Doppelrolle als Anführer der Schwarzen Sonne zu wissen - eine Tatsache, die wiederum Xizor durchaus bewusst war, der ahnte, dass der Imperator schwieg, um dieses Wissen eines Tages gegen ihn verwenden zu können, wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Trotz der Gefährlichkeit seines Spiels und der dauernden Provokationen, die er sich gegenüber Vader ganz bewusst herausnahm, ließ Xizor sich bis zum Ende nicht von seinen Racheplänen abbringen. Er wusste von Anfang an und nahm es bewusst in Kauf, dass nur einer von beiden - er oder Vader - am Ende überleben würden, womit er Recht behalten sollte. Quellen *''Schatten des Imperiums (Roman)'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg'' – Die Mandalorianische Rüstung *''Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg'' – Das Sklavenschiff *''Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg'' – Die große Verschwörung *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter − Rückschlag'' *''Underworld – A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Falleen Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Verbrecherlords Kategorie:Mitglieder der Schwarzen Sonne Kategorie:Legends cs:Xizor en:Xizor es:Xizor fi:Xizor fr:Xizor hu:Xizor it:Xizor ja:シゾール nl:Xizor pl:Xizor pt:Xizor ru:Ксизор